The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens system and an image pickup system using the same, and more particularly to a compact yet low-cost zoom lens system for cameras using an electronic image pickup means, for instance, camcorders, digital cameras, surveillance monitor cameras and cameras incorporated in portable telephones or PCs.